I Love Rock 'N Roll
by DesertPunkfangirl
Summary: Songfic. When Kaiz walked into the tavern she never expected to take someone home with her. Disclaimer: I don't own Desert Punk nor do I own I Love Rock 'N Roll.


Kaiz walked into the tavern she was supposed to meet her client at. Her eyes blinked rapidly as they tried to adjust to the dim lighting. She walked over to the bar and sat down, her steely gaze on the bartender.

"Anyone here ask for the Sand Runner?" She asked him. She kept her senses on the lookout for trouble as he answered. She was a wanted fugitive after all.

"Nope." The bartender looked at her and smirked. "You're the Sand Runner? A bit smaller in person than I thought you'd be."

Kaiz growled angrily. "SHUT UP ASSHOLE!"

The bartender chuckled as she seethed. "Whoa Kid, calm down. It was a joke."

"Well, it wasn't a very funny one." Kaiz grumbled, huffing angrily. "Give me a shot of whiskey, would ya?"

"No." The bartender said bluntly, wiping off a shotglass.

"NO?! WHY THE FUCKING HELL NOT?!" Kaiz stared at the old man in shock.

"Two reasons. " The old man smirked. "One: You're underage. Two: You're a girl. So even if you were of age I still wouldn't serve you."

Kaiz glared at the bartender for a few minutes. Then she stood up and walked away. "Fucking sexist bastard."

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine_

_I knew he must have been about seventeen_

Kaiz was still grumbling as she walked across the tavern. She ended up sitting next to the jukebox. She hummed along to the song though she could barely hear it. The chair beside her was pulled out from the table and a boy sat down.

"I'm looking for someone called Sand Runner." He asked. He had piercing, gray eyes and messy, black hair. He looked to be about seventeen though he was short.

"You found her." Kaiz said, turning to him.

"Wait. _You're _the Sand Runner?" The boy exclaimed. Kaiz immediately covered his mouth with her hands.

"Do you want the whole fucking world to know?" Kaiz hissed. "I'm a wanted fugitive, remember?"

The boy pushed her hands away, clearing his throat. "Anyways, as I was saying, I need your help. I'm the Desert Punk."

"Wait. The Desert Punk needs help?" Kaiz cackled hysterically. "Oh this is rich! You're my client?!"

"Hey, shut up!" Punk growled. "And no I'm not your client. Your client is a fucking douchebag who thinks it would be fun for him to watch us try and kill each other."

"What do you mean?" Kaiz narrowed her eyes. "And why are you telling me this?"

"Because I really don't want to have to kill a chick for no reason at all." Punk leaned back in his chair and smirked lecherously. "Besides you have nice tits. No need to waste them."

Kaiz stared at him in shock. "I don't know if I should be flattered by that or if I should be trying to kill you."

The boy's grin grew even wider. "Don't worry babe. It was a compliment."

_The beat was going strong_

_Playing my favorite song_

Kaiz stood up as the jukebox began to play a different song. She smiled when she heard it and turned to the Punk. "Okay then, I have to leave soon. But before I go, I want you to dance with me."

Punk stared at her in surprise then smirked deviously. "On one condition. You let me escort you home."

"Deal."

Punk grabbed Kaiz by the hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me_

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me_

Kaiz and Punk danced harder than they ever had before. For once, Kaiz forgot about her past and truly let herself go.

_Singing, I love rock and roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with me_

_Ow!_

_He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name_

_But that don't matter, he said, 'cause it's all the same_

"By the way, what's your real name?" Kaiz asked curiously. "It's obviously not Desert Punk, now is it?"

Punk cackled and pulled her closer so that their chests were touching. "No my real name is Kanta. Kanta Mizuno. You?"

"Kaiz. Kaiz Agiri." Kaiz answered, her cheeks dusted pink.

"Kaiz? Your parents gave you a boy's name?" Kanta asked.

"My mother gave me a boy's name." Kaiz corrected. "My father was a sick bastard who fucking raped my mother and got my sister and I in the damn process.

_He said, "Can I take you home_

_Where we can be alone?"_

Kanta winced. "Harsh." He gave Kaiz a lecherous grin and pulled her closer. "The song's over Tits. You know what that means right?"

_And next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me_

_Next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me_

Kanta and Kaiz walked out the tavern and headed down the street. When they reached the door of the house Kaiz had been staying in, Kanta immediately began to walk off.

"WAIT!" Kaiz yelled out. Kanta turned his head slightly to show that he was listening. "Um, would you like to come inside?"

"Sorry Tits, I would but I have to go home." Kanta turned and began to walk off once more.

Kaiz ran to him and grabbed his arm. He stopped and turned to her in surprise. When he was fully turned around, Kaiz leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. He froze in shock for a moment then eagerly returned her kiss.

_Singing, I love rock and roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with me_

_Ow!_

Kanta slid his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance, but she playfully kept her lips pressed together. Kanta growled in annoyance, and roughly pulled Kaiz's hair. She gasped and Kanta pushed his tongue past her lips. He explored the dark cavern happily, savoring the taste of her. Kaiz moaned and slid her hands up his arms 'til she reached his shoulders. She gently squeezed them, then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. After a few seconds, they pulled away for air.

_He said, "Can I take you home_

_Where we can be alone?"_

"I think I'll repeat my question." Kaiz gasped. "Would you like to come inside?"

Kanta smirked. "You think I'm gonna be able to leave after that? What the hell's wrong with you Tits?"

_Next we're moving on, he was with me, yeah me_

_And we'll be moving on and singing that same old song, yeah with me_

Kanta slammed Kaiz's bedroom door shut and locked it. Then he turned to her with a perverted grin. "You really planned on this didn't you?"

"Nope, just winged it." Kaiz didn't put up any resistance as Kanta pushed her backwards. When the backs of her legs hit the bed, she let herself fall backwards.

"Really." It wasn't a question. Kanta pulled out a knife and advanced on her. Kaiz gulped and felt something akin to fear flit through her. But all he did was grab her shirt and cut it away with the knife. He lustfully stared at her exposed breasts and stabbed the knife into the wall beside the bed.

Kaiz turned beet red and tried to cover her breasts with her hands. To say she wasn't proud of her breasts was putting it mildly. In truth, she was ashamed of them. Kanta immediately grabbed her hands and pinned them to the bed.

He leaned forward and took one of the hardening pink buds in his mouth. He began to suck, earning him a moan from Kaiz.

_Singing I love rock and roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with me_

Kanta removed his hands from hers and began to knead her other breast with one, while the other drifted towards her nether regions. As Kaiz mewled and moaned under his mouth, Kanta began to lightly rub her clit. Kaiz immediately began to pant in anticipation. "Nn, please…"

Kanta smirked and lifted his head. "Begging are we?" Kaiz glared at him, then gasped as he found a certain bundle of nerves.

_I love rock and roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with_

Kanta scooted down until his head was level with her crotch. Smirking, he leaned forward and slowly ran his tongue along her womanhood. Kaiz's body jerked and Kanta immediately pinned her hips down. He licked her a few more times before inserting a finger. Kaiz moaned loudly. "K-kanta…"

Kanta grinned devilishly. "By the time I'm through with you Tits, you're gonna be _screaming _my name." He inserted another finger and began to pump. "Jesus, you're tight."

Kaiz writhed and moaned as Kanta pleasured her. To make matters worse, (for her anyways) he began to lick her womanhood again. Kaiz could feel the pressure building and tried to hold it back. But when Kanta absentmindedly licked the bundle of nerves, Kaiz lost control.

Screaming, she came hard and fast. White, hot, sticky fluid flowed from her core and Kanta eagerly lapped it up.

_I love rock and roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with_

Kanta stood up and slowly pulled his clothes off in front of Kaiz's hungry gaze. When he at last stood before her in all his glory, he smirked. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"F-f-fuck.." Kaiz gasped.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it." Kanta cackled.

"Damn it, you bastard, do I have to spell it out for ya?" Kaiz growled. "FUCK ME!"

"Gladly."

_I love rock and roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with_

Kanta grabbed Kaiz's arm and pulled her off the bed into his arms. He flopped down on the bed and smirked at her. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"You're gonna make me do it?" Kaiz gulped as Kanta chuckled. She climbed back onto the bed, hovering over him as she straddled him. Her hand accidentally brushed his manhood, making him moan.

"Do that again." He groaned as Kaiz lightly touched him again. An idea came to mind and she smirked wickedly. She grabbed his manhood and began to pump, occasionally leaning down and licking the tip. Kanta writhed in pleasure on the sheets. Finally Kaiz took all of him into her mouth and sucked. Hard. Kanta groaned loudly and grabbed her head, tangling his fingers in her hair. "Oh fuck Kaiz… That's amazing."

Kaiz could tell he was trying to hold back so she gently brushed her teeth down his length. And he lost it.

_I love rock and roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with me_

Kaiz stood up, swallowing his load. "Come on, Kanta. Take me." At those words, Kanta stopped holding back. He grabbed Kaiz and thrust into her. Not even giving her time to adjust, he began to move. Every thrust was harder than the last and his kisses were sloppier, but even so, Kaiz loved it. Every thrust seemed to set a fire burning, and it wasn't long before she reached her climax.

Kanta would thrust until she climaxed then slow down. He did this a number of times before finally letting himself come. They lay side by side in silence, panting.

"Wow."

"If I get pregnant, I'm blaming you."

"Do it. I hear pregnant women are more fun to fuck than non-pregnant women."

". . ."

"You're unbelievable."

"Thank you."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Though you were a good fuck."

". . ."

"Hey, Kaiz?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you up for a Round Two?"

"Fuck yeah I am!"


End file.
